Veronica Mars
by madison ryleigh
Summary: Takes place 6 years after the series finale. Veronica is now an FBI agent, living in Virginia. An all-too-familiar murder brings her back to Neptune after all this time. I apologize ahead of time for anything incorrect as far as the FBI stuff. It's fiction. I do not own any rights to Veronica Mars. No copyright infringement intended. Thank you for your comments/feedback!
1. Coming Home

_**Chapter One**_

"Veronica? Veronica, is that you? I can't hear you." Keith Mars pulled his cell phone away from his ear and looked at it in frustration. This was the first time Veronica had called in at least a month, and now he couldn't even hear her.

"Dad? Coming…home…two…weeks." Keith could barely make out Veronica's words before the call was cut off. But from what he could understand, Veronica would be home in two weeks after being away for the last six years. He, above anyone else, could understand why she had stayed away, and because of that, he couldn't imagine what in the world would be bringing her back to Neptune after all this time.

* * *

"Dad? Are you there, Dad? I'm coming home in two weeks." Veronica shook the phone before hitting it against her desk. She shook her head, muttering. They were working on upgrading the phones in the office and consequently, the phone system was all messed up.

"Ronnie, are you sure about this? I mean, you haven't been home in six years. What if they figure out why you're really going back? And what if it turns out that Logan _is _somehow involved? Will you really be able to do what you have to?" Veronica paused in the packing up of her desk and looked at Jason.

"First of all, don't call me 'Ronnie'; second, I'm really good at keeping secrets, so how would they find out why I'm really there? And third, no one but my dad actually knows what I do now, so there shouldn't be any questioning of my motives for going home."

"Okay, _Veronica_, say all this works out like it should; Logan's not involved, you get your man, and things are great. What then? Will you come back here? Will you stay there?" The look Jason gave her was almost too much.

"Don't look at me like that, Jase. You know how much I want to go home and why I haven't in all this time. I don't know what I will do. All I know for sure right now is that I _need _to make this arrest. I _need _this case closed. And if it's Logan, I'll do what I have to do to make sure he never does this again. And if it's not, then…" Veronica remembered her last days in Neptune like it was yesterday. She'd said her goodbyes and never really looked back.

She still kept in touch with her dad, Wallace, and Mac, but no one else really. She didn't really have any reason to. Once her freshman year was over, she moved to Virginia to finish college and work on getting into the FBI. She talked to Parker and Piz a couple times in the year she left, but after that, she didn't really make the effort; neither did they. Last she knew, the two of them had gotten married and moved away from Neptune. As far as she knew, Duncan and Lily were somewhere in the States. They had finally come back after Meg's parents had died in a car crash and Duncan petitioned for full custody of Lily. As for Logan, the only thing she knew about him was the information in the case file on her desk. He had fallen off the map for awhile after that one year of college, and as far as she knew, never finished school. He was now back in Neptune, doing Heaven only knew what to make money.

"I know how much you need this case closed, Veronica. I don't know that you will be able to rest until it is. Whatever you need, I'm here to help, V. You know that. Just pick up the phone and let me know what you need." The look on Jason's face was one of empathy. He and Veronica had been friends since the academy. At first they had gone on a couple dates, but decided they would be better off as friends. Over the years, Veronica had told him about Lily, Aaron Echolls, Duncan, Meg, everything. He was the only person that knew about anything from her old life. He was her best friend.

She thought she was done with everything from Neptune until this past year. When this case came across her desk, she knew she would do everything in her power to solve it. And when the trail led to Logan being the prime suspect, she realized that she would have to go back to Neptune and her past to solve the case. This case was a repeat of Lily's murder. Aaron Echolls was dead, so she knew he had nothing to do with it, but every detail was _exactly_ the same as the circumstances surrounding Lily's death; right down to the fact that the girl was murdered at the Kane home, by the pool.

"All I can say is that Neptune better watch out, because whether it winds up being Logan or someone else, I _will _figure it out." Jason looked at Veronica and almost laughed at the steely glint in her eyes, then thought better of it. It was best not to mock her when she got like this.

"Watch out, Neptune, here comes Veronica Mars. She's back and better than ever." Jason looked at Veronica with a wry grin, and then shook his head. _I feel sorry for them. They don't have any clue what they're in for. _Veronica had changed since she was in Neptune last. She wasn't about to take any crap from anyone. He just hoped if Logan Echolls was guilty, she could handle it and do what she had to do.


	2. Backup

_**Chapter Two**_

"Hey, Dad, I'm home." Veronica let herself in the apartment and went straight to the refrigerator. She was starving. Her flight from Virginia had taken forever, and they had only served snacks on the plane. It had taken forever for her to get a cab from the airport, too.

"Dad?" As she munched on some carrot sticks, she saw a note on the bar.

"V, sorry I missed you, honey. I will probably be home late tonight. Something came up and I couldn't get away. Love, Dad." As Veronica read the note out loud, she shook her head. She knew what had 'come up'. She had heard the voicemail when s he landed.

There had been another murder; at the Kane estate, same as before. This made the second murder with the same MO as Lily's. The year before, around the anniversary of Lily's death, was when it had started. The anniversary was coming up again soon. With her dad being Neptune's Sheriff for the sixth year running, he would be working the case. He knew the FBI would be getting involved and that they were going to send an agent to work the case, but he had no idea that it was Veronica that they were sending, since she'd already planned on coming before this second murder had taken place. Honestly, she'd had to fight tooth and nail to get the case. Her boss didn't want her working it because of her friendship with Lily, and her almost being killed by Aaron Echolls. In the end, she had convinced him that for that reason alone, she was the best agent to take on the case. He had finally agreed, and now here she was.

"At least I won't have any trouble getting cooperation from the local law enforcement." She chuckled as she voiced her thoughts out loud.

About that time, Veronica heard a whine from somewhere down the hall. She smiled when she realized what it was. Backup. He was eleven years old and her dad had told her he pretty just lounged around, wandering from her old bedroom to Keith's room all day. Veronica hated to think about him getting old, but it happened. She just hoped she would get to spend a little time with him while she was home, however long that may be.

"Hey boy, how are you doing? You got plenty of water here, and food." Veronica found Backup in her room, resting in 'his' place at the foot of her bed. She scratched his favorite spot behind his ears, talking to him the whole time.

All of a sudden, she heard scratching at the front door. Her dad wouldn't be having that much trouble getting the key in the lock. Veronica made her way back to the living room where her bags were, pulled her gun from her purse, and aimed it at the door as the knob turned and started to open.


	3. Back On His Feet

_**Chapter Three**_

* * *

**_Six Months Earlier_**

"Keith? Hey, it's Logan Echolls. I need your help."

"Logan, what's going on? I can barely hear you." Keith looked at his phone, thinking someone was playing a joke on him, but sure enough, the name on the Caller ID said 'Logan Echolls'.

"Keith, I've really done it this time. I need help, and you're the only person I could call." Logan sounded breathless, like he'd been running hard.

"Alright Logan, what do you need?" Keith heard that little voice in the back of his mind telling him to tell Logan no, but he just couldn't do it. The 'boy' had no family to speak of really, and had been wandering through life aimlessly the last six years. He needed help.

"I just need a place to stay for awhile. Somewhere that's not my place." Logan seriously sounded scared. Whatever had happened certainly had him spooked.

"Okay Logan, you can stay with me for awhile, but with some conditions." Keith wasn't about to jeopardize his job as sheriff for Logan Echolls.

"Whatever you say, Keith, I'll do it."

"As long as you're staying with me, you will sleep on the couch. You will look for a real job everyday, you will stay out of Veronica's room, you will clean up after yourself, and you will not do anything illegal. Do we have a deal?" Keith knew Logan needed help, but he couldn't have him doing anything questionable while staying with him.

"We have a deal, sir. Thank you. I really do appreciate it. And I'll go by everything you just said." Logan breathed a sigh of relief. He really didn't have anyone else to call. With his parents both gone, Duncan nowhere to be found, and Trina in Europe somewhere with her latest boyfriend, there was no one he could count on to help him. He was drowning, and he knew it.

"Logan? You there?" Keith called his name through the phone, worry in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Alright, then, are you coming over now?" Keith sounded relieved when he answered him.

"Yes, sir, if that's okay."

"Yes, Logan, that's fine. I'll be here when you get here." Keith hung up the phone, a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know what was going on with Logan, and it was better that way. He just hoped he would get his life straightened out soon.


	4. Logan

_**Chapter Four**_

As Veronica aimed her pistol at the front door, the only she could think was that she really didn't want to have to shoot anyone she knew. And inevitably, whoever was coming in her dad's front door would be someone she knew.

"Keith? I'm home." The person coming in the door called out for her dad. She would have been less shocked to hear Duncan Kane's voice than the voice she heard.

"Logan?" Veronica breathed a sigh of relief, checked the safety on her gun, and slid it in the waistband of her pants before Logan could see it.

"Veronica?" Logan was just as surprised to see her as she was to see him. The way he looked at her made her feel like she hadn't felt in a long time, six years to be exact. She had forgotten how it felt when he looked at her like he was now. The butterflies in her stomach took flight and her knees shook. She could not react this way to him and be objective about the case.

"What are you doing here, Logan?" Veronica took a deep breath and put on her best cop face. She had to treat him like any other suspect, which was exactly what he was.

"Your dad didn't tell you? I've been staying here about six months now. I needed a place to stay and he helped me out. I finally found a good job, so I should be leaving soon. He's really helped me get back on my feet, V." Logan stood there, looking pitiful. With everything he was saying, Veronica couldn't imagine him killing anyone, but she knew firsthand how easily people could deceive you. She was different now too. She had learned a lot being in the Bureau, and reading people was one of those things. Right now, she believed Logan was sincere, but he was still the prime suspect in not just one, but two murders now.

"No, he didn't tell me. But I know he's been busy." Veronica was trying not to maintain eye contact with Logan. All she could see when she looked into his eyes was the two of them together, in the bathroom at Neptune High, in his hotel room at the Neptune Grande, at Hearst. Six years later, and she still couldn't get him out of her head. Even memories of Duncan didn't affect her the same way memories of Logan did.

"You look good, Veronica. Course then again, you always did." Logan looked her up and down appreciatively. As much as she hated to admit it to herself, Veronica liked the look in his eyes when he looked at her. Unlike when they were in younger, it didn't creep her out when he looked at her like he was now. He wasn't looking at her like a piece of meat, but like he cared. Maybe he had changed. She shook her head, thinking to herself, _stay objective, V._

"Don't, Logan. Stop. That's not why I'm here." She had to stop him before he said anymore and they wound up on the couch or worse yet, in her bedroom. She had long ago realized that Logan was her kryptonite, so to speak.

"Well then, Nancy Drew, _why_ exactly are you here?" Logan couldn't believe she was here. Six years of dreaming about her, wondering how she was, what she was doing, and now she was standing here in front of him, like a vision. The first and only time Logan had asked Keith about her, he had gave Logan a blistering look and told him to never ask about her again. Out of respect and fear that Keith could ask him to leave anytime he felt like it, Logan complied; as much as it killed him at times.

She looked awesome as always, but there was something in her eyes. She looked like she had seen one too many bad things, which was impossible. The last Logan had heard, she was working as an investigative reporter somewhere in Virginia. So while she was reporting bad things, it wasn't like she was seeing them all the time.

"I came to visit Dad. I had some vacation time that I needed to use, and decided after six years, I should probably come home." It wasn't a complete lie, but she couldn't afford to let anyone know what she was doing, except her dad.

"Oh, well, good. I know he's been missing you. He doesn't say anything, but I can tell. We all miss you, V." There was that look again. Veronica had to get out of this small space with Logan – and fast.

"Hey, so you want to go get something to eat? Dad left me a note saying something about being late getting home tonight, and I haven't anything decent since lunch this afternoon. The pretzels I had on the plane and the few carrot sticks I had before you got here haven't done anything to curb my appetite." Veronica would never have dreamed that she would even be offering to have dinner with Logan her first night home, but she was still hungry and maybe it would easier to resist kissing him if they were in a public place.

"Really? Sure. Where do you want to go?" Logan sounded a little unsure of himself; definitely not the Logan she remembered.

"I don't really care, as long as there's hot food and something cold to drink." Veronica turned to get her jacket, and suddenly remembered the gun in the waistband of her pants.

"Veronica? Why do you have a gun? I thought you hated guns?" Logan sounded confused, and she couldn't blame him. He was right. She had hated guns for a long time, but then she was required to carry one, and had finally gotten used to it. Now she couldn't imagine not having it. In fact, she felt naked without it. How was she going to explain this one? She took a deep breath and turned around.


	5. So Close

_**Chapter Five**_

Veronica took a deep breath and turned back toward him. Logan couldn't figure out what was going on. Veronica _hated_ any and all guns last he had known. Why would she be carrying one now?

Logan could see the debate she was having with herself, the hesitation. Finally, she spoke.

"Well, you know I work in DC now and there's so much crime, and sometimes my stories don't always make people happy. I've been shot at a couple times and finally decided to learn how to use a gun. I'm actually a pretty good shot. Who knew?" Veronica smiled that smile at him; the one he remembered so well. Someone had _shot_ at her? It was bad enough when someone had shot at them in high school because of him, but because they didn't like something she had _written?_ There had to be some crazy people in DC that was for sure. Before he could think about what he was doing, he moved toward her. He needed to touch her. Of all the things that had gone wrong with them, the chemistry between them definitely wasn't one.

As Logan stepped closer to her, he heard Veronica take a deep breath. She definitely wasn't the same person now. At times in the past, it was all they could do to make it in the door of his room at the Neptune Grande before they had their hands all over each other. Standing there, images of all the ways he had messed up with her flashed through his mind; being a jerk to her and everyone around him, letting Dick Casablancas and those other guys influence what he did, and sleeping with Madison Sinclair. It was the same images every time, whether he was asleep or awake. He knew he could do nothing about it now, except do anything he could prove to Veronica and everyone else that he had changed, or was changing.

* * *

Logan was so close to her that Veronica could feel him breathing. She had seen the look on his face when she mentioned being shot at. Her being shot at wasn't a lie, but it didn't happen exactly like she had said either. She had been chasing down a well known drug dealer and bullets had flown. Veronica hadn't gotten shot, but Jason had. He almost didn't make it.

It was hard to think clearly with Logan this close to her. She needed to step back, but for some reason that she couldn't understand, she only stepped closer. The look on Logan's face said he saw, and he moved closer too. Now they were less than a foot apart. Veronica knew all she had to do was give Logan the signal and he would close the distance. But is that what she wanted? That wasn't why she was here. But being so close to Logan again was intoxicating. _Maybe Jason was right. Maybe I can't stay objective around Logan. I can't do this. I have to solve this case so I can go back to DC and the new life I have there. _Logan took her hesitation as a sign and closed the distance. He put his hand on her arm. Veronica felt the electricity and she could tell Logan did too. Logan moved his hand up her arm, to the back of her neck. Veronica knew he was going to kiss her. And oh, how she wanted him too, more than anything. She looked up at him, into his eyes and he leaned in, his eyes searching hers, probing deep. She let him see everything; the pain of being gone over the last six years, missing him, her dad, her friends, and the loneliness. She closed her eyes and waited for the familiar feeling of his lips on hers.


	6. Daydream

_**Chapter Six**_

"Veronica? You okay?" Logan was standing there in her dad's living room, and he looked concerned.

Veronica heard Logan's voice and realized that she had been daydreaming. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Being around Logan was proving more difficult than she thought possible. If she was already imagining kissing him, she was going to have to really work hard to keep her guard up when he was around.

"Huh? Yeah, sorry. I'm okay. Just a little tired. It's been a long week. Let's go get that food, shall we? I want a cheeseburger." Logan laughed at the hungry look on Veronica's face. That was the Veronica he remembered.

"Alright, let's go." Logan helped her into her jacket, not saying anything else about the gun in her waistband. He didn't totally believe that someone shot at her just because of some words she had written, but then again, Neptune was a crazy enough place; he could only imagine what DC must be like.

Veronica smiled to herself as she locked the door behind her and Logan. Dinner with Logan would give her a chance to question Logan about the last year or so, maybe even find out where he was when the first murder took place. And maybe, just maybe, something she learned would help her to quit dreaming about kissing him. Maybe.

* * *

***This is a short chapter, but I needed Veronica to be daydreaming about kissing Logan, not losing her head already and messing up the whole case by kissing him.***


	7. Lindsay and Lydia

***A/N: I'm thinking someone is wondering what's going on with Keith in all of this, so here you go. This chapter might not answer all the questions you have about Keith, but there will be more answers as we go along. Hope you enjoy this one!***

* * *

_**Chapter Seven**_

"Sheriff, look over here. We've got something." Deputy Sacks was standing over by the fence, looking at something on the ground. He had been with the department for almost ten years now and yeah, maybe he should have pursued other career options, but ever since Keith Mars became sheriff again, he enjoyed his job so much more than when Lamb was sheriff. And he was content to stay where he was, working for Keith Mars.

"What have you got, Sacks?" As Keith got closer to where Sacks was, he focused in on where Sacks was pointing.

"I'm not real sure, boss. It looks like some kind of fabric with dirt or something on it."

Keith knelt down to get a closer look. It was definitely a piece of fabric. It almost looked like there was blood on it.

"Hey St. John, come get this. Bag it and send it in, and tell them to put a rush on it. With any luck, it will be the killer's blood." Keith stood back up, stretching to get the kinks out. It had been a long day. He realized as he looked down at his watch that Veronica should definitely be home by now. After not seeing her for such a long time, he was looking to forward to it, and finding out why exactly she was here, and now, of all times.

He didn't really think he would get so lucky that it would be the killer's blood, but he could always hope. In the year since Lindsay Stone's death, he had not been able to find any new evidence, or get anywhere with the evidence he already had. Whoever this copycat was, he or she was smart. They'd had years to figure out how to make their tracks untraceable; each and every time Keith thought he had a lead, it wound up being a goose chase that the killer was sending them on.

Keith looked around at the scene, and he still couldn't believe he was back here. It seemed like only yesterday that he was seeing Lily Kane's body here. Everything about these new murders was exactly the same as Lily's. The girls were even the same age Lily was when she was killed. They looked like her, and were even built the same way. Keith couldn't figure out who would want to bring all this back to the surface, so many years after Lily was gone. Aaron Echolls was dead; Keith had his suspicions about who was behind it, but he couldn't prove anything. And honestly, everyone was a lot better off with Aaron gone, especially Logan. Aaron had admitted to Veronica the night he was murdered that he killed Lily. But with double jeopardy laws, even with his confession, he couldn't be tried for her murder again. So Keith let that one go. Duncan had sold the Kane estate years ago, but with the murder last year, the new owners had packed up everything and left in a hurry. The place was still on the market, and probably would be for a long time if things like this kept happening.

Weevil was keeping an ear to the ground, listening to see if he heard anything about the Fitzpatricks having anything to do with these new murders. But so far, there was nothing. (They actually seemed to be trying to stay out of trouble nowadays). No leads at all. The one good thing in all of this was that since it was now a serial murder, Keith knew the FBI would be getting involved soon. He expected to see one of their top agents show up at his station anytime now. He just hoped it was someone that had some experience and knew what they were doing.

Keith shook his head as his thoughts wandered to Veronica again. He hoped that this new murder happening while she was here wouldn't be too painful for her. Thinking of her made him take a look around to see how close to getting out of there they were. It looked like the crime scene guys (as few of them as there may be) were packing things up. They could all get going soon. He had a little bit of paperwork waiting for him on his desk, but then he could go home and see his little girl for the first time in six years. He never imagined when she left Neptune after her freshman year of high school that it would be so long before he saw her again. To a point, he understood why she had stayed away. This place held so much pain for her; with Lily's death, Aaron trying to kill her, Cassidy Casablancas trying to kill her, and everything else she had been through. But it wasn't like Veronica to run for so long. He knew her job as an investigative reporter kept her busy, but she should have been able to earn some kind of vacation time over the past years. Well whatever the reason, she was finally back in Neptune, and he no intention of letting her leave again. She could work for him or get a job at the newspaper here. It was time for her to come home.

Happy with this plan, he told the guys to finish it up so they could all go home. They were all too happy to comply, and soon they were on their way back to the station.


	8. What's Up With Logan?

**_Chapter Eight_**

Dinner went by quickly without too many more awkward questions that Veronica couldn't answer completely truthfully. She wasn't sure that Logan really believed the story about why she carried her gun, but she didn't have to answer to him. She was under strict orders to not tell anyone except those that _needed_ to know, what she really did for a living, including her dad. There was even a dummy phone number set up that went to her 'desk' at the DC Daily News if anyone ever got curious enough to call her. And she actually had written a few articles for the paper here and there; just enough to keep her cover intact.

"So, I'm thinking maybe your dad is home by now, or at least will be soon. You ready to go?" Logan looked at Veronica expectantly. Their waitress had brought their check, which Logan had paid for, much to Veronica's surprise, and now they were just sitting and talking.

"Yeah, I'm ready. I'm beat. I'm ready for bed." Veronica stood and stretched, yawning as she did.

"Hey, V, why don't you go on out to the car and I'll be out in a minute? I gotta go, uh, you know." Logan grinned at her, and then turned toward the back of the restaurant where the restrooms were.

* * *

Logan went into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He couldn't take a chance of anyone walking in on him. He took out his cell phone and typed in a series of numbers he knew by heart. The computerized voice ordered him to enter his personal identification number.

"Logan? What do you know? What does she know?" The gruff voice of his contact came over the line seconds after he typed in his PIN.

"She doesn't seem to know anything. I'm telling you, she's a reporter for the DC Daily News and she's just here to visit her dad." Logan rolled his eyes at the man's questions.

"Well, just remember our agreement. And you better call me immediately if she figures out what you're doing. Everything depends on her not knowing; her and Keith Mars. And Logan?"

"Yeah?" Logan knew what was coming.

"Don't be late calling in again. Next time we'll send someone to look for you if you're late checking in. Do you understand?" The gruff voice was more stern than usual. This was the first time he had been late calling in, but they knew he was having dinner with Veronica.

"Yes, sir." Before Logan could even get the words out, the call disconnected.

"I'll be so glad when all this is over. Maybe once my due's paid, Veronica and I can have a chance to see what could be between us." Logan looked at his reflection in the mirror above the sink, liking the look he saw in his reflection; hope. And Logan Echolls had not allowed himself to hope for anything in years.

* * *

***A/N: I know, another short chapter, but I need to introduce Logan's phone buddy...I can't wait for you to find out what's going on with him! And don't worry, there will some more familiar characters making appearances soon!**


	9. Reunited

_**Chapter Nine**_

"Honey, I'm home." Keith called out for Veronica as he stepped into his apartment.

"Veronica? Honey?" Keith made his way back to her room, and then checked his room just to be sure. As he pulled his cell phone out of his back pocket, he heard the front door.

"Dad? I'm home."

Keith made his way down the hall as quickly as possible.

"Dad!" Veronica squealed as Keith picked her up in a bear hug and spun her around. As he set her back down, he noticed Logan. Veronica saw his eyes cut in Logan's direction.

"Uh yeah, Veronica, about Logan…" Keith started to explain, but stopped when Veronica shook her head.

"It's okay Dad, really. Logan explained everything to me. I'm just so happy to be home." Veronica smiled as Keith hugged her again.

"Still, I should have told you he would be here. He's been here for six months or so now. That's plenty of time for me to have told you." Keith looked down guiltily. He really meant to tell Veronica about Logan being here, and why, but with the murder, it had slipped his mind.

At her dad's words, Veronica thought back to why she was really there. She had to tell him, soon.

"Hey Logan, can you give us some privacy, please? I know it's getting late, but I really need to talk to my dad for a little while." Veronica looked hopefully at Logan. She didn't know what he would do for the time, but she really needed to talk to her dad, and as soon as possible. Her boss and Jason would be calling in the morning, wanting an update on the murder. And she couldn't tell them anything if she didn't know.

"Yeah, just let me grab a few things real quick. I'll call Dick and see if I can stay with him tonight. He shouldn't mind one night." Logan made his way down the hall to her bedroom. Veronica looked at her dad questioningly. He just shook his head and gave her a look that said he would explain once Logan was gone.

"Alright, Dick said I could stay with him. But just for tonight. And he said to tell you hi, Veronica." Logan smiled in a way that let her know that 'hey' wasn't the only word Dick had for her when Logan told him she was in town.

"Thanks, Logan. I really appreciate it."

Veronica and Keith told Logan goodnight as he made his way out of the apartment. Keith waited a good two minutes before he turned to Veronica with a knowing look on his face.

"Alright Veronica, what are you _really _doing here?"

* * *

***Of course Keith knows Veronica better than to think that she's just there for a visit after six long years!**


	10. Truth

_**Chapter Ten**_

As her and Keith sat down on the couch, Veronica took a deep breath and blew it back out slowly. She knew it was past time to tell her dad what she really did for a living. As she thought about what she was going to say, she thought back to the day she graduated from the academy. She hadn't told him about being in the academy because it had happened so fast and then she wasn't allowed to tell anyone she was even in.

"_Oh my goodness, I can't wait to call my dad and tell him! He'll be so happy." Veronica and Jason were out celebrating with dinner and drinks._

"_Oh man, V. Didn't they tell you that you can't tell anyone? Since you'll be going undercover more often than not, no one can know you're in the Bureau. Say you're out on a case and someone recognizes you and they ask how your work with the FBI is going. What would you do then? Your cover would be blown, just like that." Jason snapped his fingers to make his point._

"_But, my dad…what am I supposed to tell him?" Veronica couldn't imagine not telling her dad about being in the FBI. He would be so proud of her._

"_I've heard through the grapevine that they're going to give us cover stories to tell everyone."_

"_Oh, well I guess that will work. I still hate the thought of lying to my dad, though." Veronica shook her head. They said the lying got easier the more you did it. She really hoped she never got used to it._

"Okay Dad, I have something I need to tell you. But I need you to not be upset with me." Veronica looked at Keith for confirmation. He nodded his head.

"Well, I did go to Virginia to finish school. I needed to get out of here, you know that. While I was in school, someone said they were going to go into the FBI once they graduated. It made me think. Why not? Why not do more than be a reporter? Why not get into something more, something that would _help_ catch the bad guys, instead of just telling about it once it was too late? So, I got accepted into the academy and went in once I finished college. But once I was out, they told me because I had chosen to do undercover work; I couldn't tell anyone what I really did for a living. It might jeopardize a case I was working on or worse yet, get someone I loved killed. So, to make a long story short, Dad, I'm in the FBI and I'm the one they've sent to help the local police…you…with these murders. I had to fight pretty hard to be the one that they sent out here. They didn't want me to since I knew Lily and was so close to the investigation, but I managed to convince them that it was for the best _because _I had been so close. In the end, as you can tell, they let me come. And they gave me permission to tell the local Sheriff who I was and what I was here for." Veronica finally breathed and waited for Keith to respond.

"Well Veronica, I don't know what to say. I'm glad you finally told me. I was wondering when you would tell me." Keith gave Veronica a wry smile that she knew so well.

"You knew? How could you know? How long have you known? Why didn't you say anything?" Veronica shouldn't have been so shocked, but she had done everything she knew how to keep this secret, and for what? Her dad already knew.

"Yes, I knew. Let's just say that I know people that know how to get information. I've known since the day you graduated the academy. I even have pictures from that day. They're definitely not as clear as I would like, but they're pictures just the same. And I didn't say anything for the same reason that you didn't. I didn't want you to have to lie about what you really did. Well, anymore than you already had anyway." Keith smiled as he explained. Yes, he had known about Veronica for years now, but he would never have thought in a million years that she would be the on that they would send to work on the Lily Kane copycat case.

"Well, then. I'm glad we finally have that out in the open. I have to admit, I'm very happy that you already knew. You know have to know that I hated lying to you about being a reporter, Dad. I really did write the stories I told you about, but they were stories of cases I had solved or help solved."

"Oh V, honey, I know you wrote them. I have copies of every story you've written since you moved to Virginia, even the ones from college. I might not have been able to see you in six years, but I have kept track of you. I love you, V. You're my girl." Keith could feel the sting in his eyes as he looked at his beautiful, grown-up daughter. Veronica might not have had the good fortune of being raised by two parents the way a lot of people her age were, but he had always done everything he could for her, and done his best to provide for her. And now, if the information he had gotten from his contact was any indication, she was a _very _good agent, with a lot of promise.

"Thank you, Dad. I love you, too." Veronica didn't usually cry easily, but she could feel tears in her eyes as well. She should not have stayed gone so long. She could have at least tried to get home before now. But now, she needed to know one thing.

"Alright Dad, I need to know what's going on with the second murder. My boss wants an update. He'll be calling in the morning to find out what I got from the sheriff." Veronica looked at her dad, waited on his answer. Keith took a deep breath and started in.

"Lydia Jones was the same age as Lindsay Stone. They were blonde, green-eyed, and popular girls. And get this; the rumor is they were both having affairs with some older guy." Keith looked at Veronica, watching her reaction. He had just found out the latter about the older guy on his way home. Sacks had called him with the information, so he knew there was no way Veronica knew yet. He was right, judging by the surprised look on her face.

"Oh my goodness, Dad, whoever this is, they're crazy. Using Aaron Echolls as a role model? Alright, tell me what else you've got." Veronica smiled at her dad, loving this. Here they were, actually discussing an ongoing investigation together, as adults. For once, it wasn't a conversation where he was telling her to stay out of trouble. She was his equal. As he told her more about the investigations, she dug her notebook and pen out of her bag, got comfortable, and settled in for a good long conversation.

* * *

***I really hope you enjoy this chapter! My favorite part is the fact that Keith and Veronica are now equals. Not that he ever treated her like a child really, but now he _knows _that she can take care of herself. And that helps him feel better about telling her about the case.**


	11. Bugged

_**Chapter Eleven**_

"Alright V, I'll make sure the boss gets all these updates. Make sure you try to have some fun while you're out there, huh?" Veronica finished giving Jason the notes she had gotten from her dad the night before.

"Actually, I'm having lunch with a couple friends from high school in about thirty minutes."

"Good! It's about time you relaxed a little bit. You work too hard, V. I know you know that, but someone still needs to say it out loud every once in awhile." Jason laughed like he always did when he said those words. It was one of his favorite things to say to her. But he really did think she needed to relax a little more; meet some new people, maybe even find a boyfriend. Not that he saw that happening anytime soon; whether she knew it or not, her heart still belonged to Logan Echolls. And until she either got over him or something happened with the two of them once and for all, she wasn't going to be able to move on. Not that she would ever think of admitting it.

"Well, I'm going to go finish getting ready for lunch. I'll call you as soon as I have the next update. Thanks again for giving my notes to Hudson. I'll talk to you soon, Jase." As Jason put down the phone, he looked over the notes Veronica had given to him again. She had tried to fax them but something messed up with the phone line, so she'd called him and given him the notes.

"Hey, Jason. How's it going this morning? Heard anything from Mars yet?" Right then, Hudson stopped at Jason's desk.

"Yes, sir. Here are her notes from the case so far. She talked to the sheriff and he gave her everything he had." Jason handed over the paper without hesitation.

"Thanks, Manning. Let me know as soon as she calls in her next update." Hudson nodded once and made his way to his office.

Jason thought again how lucky he and Veronica were to have Hudson as a boss. The man wasn't like other supervisors in the Bureau that he'd met. He actually seemed to care about his team.

"Alright Manning, enough daydreaming, time to get back to work." Jason shook his head and sat down at his desk to get to work.


	12. Old Friends

***I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It was fun to bring some old friends back into Veronica's life. But, like every other time, she just can't seem to get a break. Poor V. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve**_

"Is that her? No, too tall. Her? No, too…not skinny." Wallace and Mac looked at each other and laughed. The two of them were sitting outside at a café, waiting on Veronica.

"What about her? No, she's _way _too short."

Wallace and Mac turned around toward the voice at the same time.

"Veronica!"

"Hey guys!" Veronica laughed at the surround sound welcome she received. She took turns hugging each of them before she sat down.

"See? I told you, she hasn't changed a bit. Pay up, Fennel." Mac held out her hand, grinning as Wallace grumbled good-naturedly about betting with a know-it-all computer nerd.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Mac smiled as she pocketed the ten bucks.

"So is this what you two do without me? Wallace, you should know better than to bet against Mac. I thought you knew that years ago." Veronica shook her head as Wallace's head dropped to his chest in mock defeat.

"Some people just never learn, do they?" Mac laughed with Veronica as Wallace pouted.

"Okay Wallace, we'll leave you alone now. So tell me, what have you guys been up to? I feel like I haven't talked to either of you in forever." Veronica looked back and forth between the two of them, waiting on one of them to start talking. She had no idea what was going on in their lives.

"Alright, I guess I'll go first." Wallace heaved a deep sigh, and then laughed.

"Well, I've been seeing someone. And uh, we've decided to uh, get married." Wallace smiled as he finally got it out. He'd been dying to tell Veronica about his engagement. If he hadn't heard from Keith that she was coming to town when he did, he was already planning on calling her soon or hopping on a plane to Virginia. He still had enough money from his days of playing in the NBA before he tore his ACL that he didn't have to work. He did odd jobs and coached a high school basketball team to pass the time so he didn't get bored.

"Oh Wallace, congratulations! I'm so happy for you. So who is she? Do I know her?" Veronica was so excited for Wallace, she was practically bouncing in her seat. He had fallen hard for Jackie in high school, and then had a few more girlfriends, but he'd never really gotten over Jackie.

"Well…yeah, you know her." Wallace looked at Mac, who smiled encouragingly.

"Mac?" Veronica guessed. Mac and Wallace both made faces and shook their heads, laughing.

"Well, come on, who is it? I'm dying here, Wallace."

"Well…it's Jackie." Wallace held his breath and waited for Veronica's reaction. Veronica and Jackie's first meeting definitely wasn't the best, but they had eventually become friends after Veronica and Keith helped her and her dad Terrence out a couple of times.

"What? Really?" Out of the corner of her eye, Veronica saw Mac nodding her head in confirmation.

"Wallace, that's awesome. I'm so happy for you, really. How did it happen? The last I knew, she was back in New York with her mom."

"She was, but then her dad got sick and she came back here to see him. While she was here, we got together and spent time together the whole time she was here. When it was time for her to leave again once her dad felt better, it was too late. We had fallen for each other all over again. The only reason she's not here now is she went back to New York to get her son and their stuff. They're moving in with me when they get back. We haven't set a date yet, but we can't wait until after the wedding to be together. Your dad's looking for a receptionist, so he said he'd hire Jackie." Wallace finished, grinning like a kid in a candy store.

"Congratulations, Wallace. That is such an awesome story." Veronica couldn't believe it. If someone had told her seven years ago that Jackie and Wallace would wind up finding each other again after all that time, she wouldn't have believed them.

"Alright, missy, what about you? Are you seeing anyone that I should know about?" Veronica directed her best questioning gaze at Mac. Mac swallowed nervously.

"Well…I sort of am seeing someone. At least, I think I am anyway." Mac looked at Wallace for confirmation. He nodded. Veronica had to smile to herself. These two must have become pretty good friends if they were looking to each other for answers before telling her. She had to admit, she felt a touch of jealousy. At one time or another, both of them had been her best friends; she missed that. She didn't really have time for friends in DC, and what free time she did have was spent working out or training so she could keep up with all of her qualifications.

"Well? Who is he? Is it someone I know?" It was like pulling teeth to get them to tell her anything.

"Yeah, it's definitely someone you know." Mac laughed.

"Oh…someone I dated?" Veronica knew that laugh.

"Yeah, someone you dated. I've been seeing -." Suddenly, there were several loud popping sounds and Mac's eyes widened with surprise and she fell out of her chair. Wallace jumped out of his chair next to Mac and grabbed her before she could hit the ground. Acting purely on instinct and training, Veronica pulled her gun from her purse and pointed in the direction of the squealing tires and where the shots came from. All she could see was a black sedan with California license plates as it sped away. She couldn't even make out the numbers; the tag was blacked out. She cursed and stomped in frustration then turned back around to see how Mac was. Wallace was staring at her gun, eyes wide.

"Oh crap."

* * *

***Please let me know what you think!**


	13. Waiting

_**Thirteen**_

"Veronica, what's taking so long? Why haven't they been able to tell us anything yet?" Wallace paced the floor of the waiting area outside the operating room. They were waiting to hear something, _anything_ about Mac's condition. Wallace had called her parents and her boyfriend to let them know what happened.

"I heard the paramedics say that the bullets tore through some pretty vital stuff so I'm sure she'll be in surgery for awhile. And you know how it is, they won't tell us anything since we're not family." Veronica couldn't believe this was happening. She'd come home to help solve a murder, not get one of her best friends shot and possibly killed. Veronica was sure that Mac getting shot had something to do with her investigation. Why else would someone have shot at Mac?

"Wallace, I'll be right back. I need to make a phone call." Veronica made her way to the restroom for some privacy.

"Jase, it's me. I need to you to do me favor."

"Veronica, are you okay? I heard there was a drive-by in Neptune. Please tell me you weren't anywhere near it." Everything rushed out in one breath.

"Actually, I was. It was one the friends I was having lunch with that was shot. I need you to send me a bug checker ASAP. Someone must have bugged Dad's place. I know it's not my cell phone or the phones there, but they knew where I would be. I called Mac and Wallace right after I got off the phone with you to confirm where we were meeting for lunch." Veronica's cell phone was secure; it had to be for work. There was no chance of the lines at the office being bugged either.

"Anything for you, Mars. I'll get it out today. You should have it tomorrow. Let me know when you get it. And V, please be careful. Whoever is doing this, they're serious about it. They just shot one of your friends. They don't care who they hurt." Jason's voice held a note of concern, and Veronica understood why. Trouble seemed to follow her wherever she went, but when people she cared about started getting hurt, it was different.

"Thanks, Jase. I really appreciate it. I'll call you back as soon as I know something." Veronica ended the call and took a deep breath. She was more determined than ever to find out who was doing this and why. If Mac…no, she couldn't let herself think like that. But if something happened, that would make three counts of murder for this guy; Veronica knew in her gut that it was the same guy that had killed Lydia and Lindsay. And her gut was normally right. She took a deep breath and made her way back to the waiting room. What, or rather who, she saw was enough to stop her in her tracks.

"Leo?"

"Veronica?" Leo looked as surprised to see her as she was to see him. This must be who Mac was seeing.

"Yeah, I came to visit my dad for a little while. So, you and Mac, huh?" Veronica smiled at the thought. Leo was a good guy, and Mac deserved someone good.

"Yeah, we've been seeing each other for a few months now. It just kind of happened." Leo shrugged.

"Good, I'm happy for both of you. Have you heard anything about how she's doing?" Veronica looked at Leo, hoping he had an answer.

"No, they won't tell me anything since I'm not a relative. Maybe her mom knows something." Leo turned around to make his way to where everyone was sitting. Veronica didn't see Mrs. Mackenzie, but she did see Mrs. Sinclair. Madison Sinclair's mom; what was she doing here? Suddenly Veronica remembered. Back in high school, Mac had always wondered why she was so different than her parents and the rest of her family. By doing some digging, Veronica found out that she was switched at birth with one of the most popular (and hated) girls in school; Madison Sinclair. Veronica thought she remembered hearing through the grapevine that Mac finally had the chance to get to know her birth mom in the last few years. So that explained why Mrs. Sinclair was here, but not why Mrs. Mackenzie _wasn't._

"Wallace, hey Wallace. Psst." Veronica whispered in Wallace's direction to get his attention. When he looked up, she jerked her head so he would come over to her.

"What's up, V?" Wallace knew the look in Veronica's eyes. She wanted to know something.

"Where is Mac's mom? I mean, Mrs. Mackenzie? Why isn't she here? Or her dad?"

"Leo tried calling them, but apparently they're on some cross-country trek in their new RV and he couldn't get in touch with them. He did leave a message asking them to call as soon as they can. He didn't say what was wrong on the message." Wallace shook his head sadly, and then looked up at her with a gleam in his eyes. _Uh oh, he remembered._

"Speaking of questions, I have a couple for you. What was with you having the-." Veronica cut him off.

"Wallace, not here, not now, please. I promise I will explain everything. But here, in the waiting room of the hospital with all these people around, waiting to hear if Mac is going to make it is not the time. Please, Wallace." Veronica begged Wallace to understand, not only with her words, but her look as well.

"Veronica-." Wallace started to say something else, but stopped when he saw something over Veronica's shoulder. Veronica turned and held her breath when the doctor that had been operating on Mac came through the double doors that led to the OR.

"Where are Miss Mackenzie's parents?" The doctor asked, looking around at everyone waiting.

"I'm her mother." Mrs. Sinclair stepped forward to speak to the doctor. They spoke in hushed tones that no one else could hear. When he turned to go back through the doors, Mrs. Sinclair turned around with tears running down her cheeks.

Veronica held her breath and waited to see what Mac's mom would say. It seemed like forever before she finally calmed herself enough to relay the doctor's message.

"She's going to make it!"

* * *

***I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. I have to tell you, I am already thinking up ideas for a sequel to this one. I don't feel like I can leave Neptune just yet, even once this one's over. That being said, there may be some questions you don't find out the answers to in this story or some things that I don't elaborate on much, but never fear, there is more to come! :) **

***And aren't you glad it wasn't Piz?! I know I was! LOL ;)**


	14. Finally, Some Answers

_**Fourteen**_

"Dad? Logan?" Veronica had finally made it home from the hospital and all she wanted to do was sleep. Unfortunately for her though, she had some investigating to do in the apartment. She needed to look for some bugs. Chances were, they weren't going to be visible to the naked eye, but it wouldn't hurt to look.

As she made her way around the apartment checking everything from the phones to the window sills and everything in between, she thought back to the scene at the hospital when Mrs. Sinclair announced that Mac would be okay.

* * *

_Everyone burst into applause so loud that a nurse had to come out and ask them to quiet down. They all laughed, and everyone started asking when they could see Mac._

"_The doctors want her to get a good night's sleep tonight, so she won't be able to have visitors other than family until tomorrow. But visiting hours start at ten in the morning, so any of you that want to come by and see her then, please do. They're going to set up a cot for me in her room so I can stay the night. And thank you, Veronica and Wallace, for helping my baby." With that said everyone looked at the two of them and clapped again. _

_The look that Wallace gave Veronica told her that he hadn't forgotten about the gun, and he wasn't going to let her off the hook. She just nodded her head at him. After four years of sporadic contact, Veronica knew she owed Wallace an explanation of some sort. If she was honest with herself, Veronica would admit that part of the reason that she hadn't kept in touch with Wallace as much as she should have was because she felt guilty about having to lie to him about what she did. They had been best friends even through college. But as soon as she went into the academy, she'd had little contact with him. She would just have to make up for that as much as she could as long as she was in Neptune._

* * *

"Veronica? Keith? Anybody home?" Logan's voice cut into her thoughts.

"Hey Logan, I'm here."

"Veronica, hey. Are you okay? I heard about the shooting. I can't believe Mac got shot. Is she okay? Do they have any idea who did it?" Logan came and sat down beside her on the couch. She had finally sat down when she couldn't find any bugs that she could _see._ She would just have to wait for Jason's package to arrive tomorrow.

"Yeah, I'm okay. The doctor said Mac's going to be fine. They want her to get some rest tonight, and then tomorrow we can go visit her. As far as I know, Dad doesn't have any leads yet. He said it would be another late night for him. So I guess it's just you and me." Veronica smiled wryly at Logan.

"Well then, let's get something to eat, and we can go from there. What sounds good?" Logan got up from the couch to search through the cabinets and the refrigerator.

"We could make a salad, or some spaghetti, or both. Or…Veronica?" Logan looked back over his shoulder when she didn't even make so much as a peep in response. She was sound asleep. He made his way back over to the couch and put his arm around her. She mumbled something and snuggled closer to him in her sleep. As he sat there, holding her, he thought back to six months ago when everything changed for him.

* * *

"_Get back here, you little punk, I'm going to kill you!" One of the Fitzpatrick clan was chasing him. He didn't know which one and he didn't really care. All he knew was that the guy was big and had a gun, and Logan had been caught cheating at a poker game with him. He finally ran into a convenience store and into the bathroom, locked the door behind him, and called the only person he could think of; Keith Mars. Yeah, he was the sheriff, but he had helped him out of jams before. _

_Once Keith said he could stay with him, Logan decided then and there to turn his life around. No more cheating people, no more sleeping around, no more spending all his money on stupid stuff. He didn't have much money left anyway; some chick that he had slept with had scammed most of it from him a year or so ago. He had been living on what little he had left; now it was almost gone. He was going to _have _to find a real job. Maybe there was something he could do on the side for Keith while he was looking._

_A month or so later, something strange had happened. He got a call from a guy claiming to be FBI, asking Logan to help him out with something. Somehow, the Fitzpatrick's had hit the FBI's radar, and the guy wanted Logan to give him any and all information he had on them. Mr. FBI agent had somehow found out that Logan played poker with them that night, and wanted to know every little detail about what Logan had seen, heard, and smelled even. Logan had met the agent in person and agreed. He had helped put a couple of the Fitzpatrick's in jail, and from then on, the agent asked Logan for his help with various things going on in Neptune. The agent never told Logan his name, and Logan had only one number to reach him. Logan would call the number, enter his PIN when he was asked to by the automated voice, and then a few clicks later, his agent buddy was on the line. Anytime Logan asked why he didn't just contact Keith directly, the agent would change the subject or tell him not to worry about it, that what they were doing was all legal and that Logan was helping his country doing what he did. Logan didn't know that he believed all that bull, but it made him feel good to be doing something good, and not something illegal or underhanded; he was even considering going to the police academy or something._

* * *

And apparently, based on Logan's conversation with his agent the other night after dinner, the agent especially didn't want Veronica knowing what Logan was doing either. Logan didn't know why, but the agent must have had his reasons. Logan just hoped he could tell Veronica what was going on eventually, and sooner rather than later.

But for now, he would be content sitting here with her snuggled against his chest. Logan sighed and leaned back to get more comfortable, then closed his eyes. With any luck, he might just dream about this beautiful blonde that was once again in his arms by his side.

* * *

***Hopefully this chapter answers some of your questions about Logan! It was a little hard to think of something that Logan could be involved in without it being something so bad that Keith wouldn't be able to have him staying with him. But I do hope you enjoy!**


	15. Doubts

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

When Veronica woke up the next morning, she felt something rough against her cheek. She finally forced her eyes open and saw that she was laying against Logan's shoulder. How that had happened, she had no idea. She looked up at Logan to find him watching her.

"Morning." Logan's voice was still husky from sleep.

"Morning." Veronica smiled sleepily. For a second she snuggled deeper into Logan's embrace, then remembered he was a suspect; her prime suspect at that. She jumped up so suddenly, Logan looked concerned.

"Are you okay, Veronica?"

"Um, yeah, I'm good. How did we wind up sleeping on the couch?"

"You were here when I got home, we talked for a few minutes about Mac, and I was about to make us something for dinner. When I turned around to ask what you wanted to eat, you were sound asleep. I sat down next to you and fell asleep soon after that." Logan's explanation made sense except for one thing.

"Where's my dad?" Veronica was sure that if Keith had come home to find her and Logan asleep on the couch together, he would have woken them up.

"I honestly don't think he ever came home last night. Hopefully that means he got some kind of lead on Mac's shooter." Logan was having a hard time concentrating. He'd forgotten how beautiful Veronica looked first thing in the morning. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He had to keep himself in check.

Veronica was having a hard time remembering that Logan was her prime suspect. She had forgotten how cute he looked first thing in the morning, and how sweet he could be. She had to remember that all her clues led to him as the killer. _But what about the other night; when I got here? Would he have had enough time to set everything up the way Dad said it was? The piece of fabric, the detailed orientation of the body? And would he really risk everything to have some fling with a fifteen or sixteen year old girl? Dad said he's really changed these past six months. I really hope so, because I really don't want it to be him._

Veronica tried to shake the doubts out of her head, but she couldn't. Being in Virginia, far away from Logan, made it easy to believe that he was the one committing the murders, but now, being around him and seeing him, made her doubt all the evidence she had that it was Logan.

"V? You okay there? You look like you're in a different world." Logan was looking at her, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm good, just thinking. How about we get changed, something to eat, and go see Mac?" Veronica looked at Logan for confirmation.

"You know I'd go anywhere with you, Veronica Mars." Logan grinned, and Veronica could feel her face heat up and the butterflies in her stomach take flight. That hadn't happened to her in a long time; since she was with Logan the last time, actually. She was usually a good judge of people, so she couldn't help but wonder why she was having all these feelings for Logan if he was guilty of murder. _I definitely need to look back over all my evidence. I wonder if someone is trying to frame Logan for some reason._

* * *

***Now she's thinking like the Veronica Mars we all know and love...never satisfied with what the "evidence" is telling her. ;)**


	16. Reflections

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

"Yes, could you tell me what room Mac…I mean, Cindy Mackenzie is in?" Veronica stopped herself just in time. The woman at the desk, whose nametag read Jenny, smiled and shook her head.

"I know exactly who you mean. She's already had several people come to see her and it's only eleven o'clock." Jenny smiled at them again and gave them the room number.

"Thank you, Jenny." Veronica smiled and turned to check the sign on the wall of the hospital.

"Room 305, 305…here we go, this way." Veronica took off ahead of Logan, a bounce in her step.

_She sure is in a good mood. I wonder what's going on in that pretty blonde head of hers. _Logan smiled at the direction his thoughts took. This reminded him of years before, the two of them together, investigating whatever case she happened to be working on at the time. _Heaven help me, I've missed her. More than I realized. But what can I do about it? She has a good life back in Virginia. She wouldn't want to move back to _Neptune. _This place has so many bad memories for her, for both of us. Come to think of it, why am I still here? Mom's gone, Dad's gone, Trina's never here; I have no family left. Duncan is the one person I've always considered family and I haven't talked to him in years. Dick's really the only one here I have left. _Logan made a face at the thought of Dick Casablancas being the only person he had left. Honestly, he was tired of Dick always calling him, wanting to do childish stuff like they did in high school; setting pools and football fields on fire. Logan shook his head to try to clear his thoughts. Anytime he thought about how alone he was here in Neptune, he just got depressed. Thankfully, his thoughts were interrupted by Veronica's voice.

"Alright, we're at her room. It's time to smile and play nice, Logan." Veronica turned to him with a grin on her face that almost stopped his breathing. He missed that smile. And he was pretty sure he still loved her. _Maybe that's why I haven't been able to settle down. _That thought brought a smile to his face and a content feeling in his heart.

* * *

_What is going on with Logan? He's been acting all goofy this morning; smiling and being all happy. This is not the Logan I remember. _Veronica had no idea what was going on in Logan's head, but she couldn't very well complain about his change in attitude from the last time they had been around each other:

_It was the summer after their freshman year at Hearst. Veronica and Piz had recently broken up and so had Logan and Parker; Veronica was leaving for Virginia in a few days. She had been accepted for the summer semester at the University of Virginia at Richmond. _

"_Veronica, please stay. You can finish out your degree here, with the rest of us. You know you don't want to leave your dad." The look on Logan's face said he hoped she didn't want to leave him either, but he refused to say that part out loud. _

"_Logan, this isn't about my dad, or you, or anyone else…why do I want to stay in a town where I repeatedly have people trying to kill me, frame me for something I didn't do, or record the most private moments in my life? If you can give me a really good reason, one other than my dad, then I will seriously consider staying here and continue going to Hearst." Veronica looked at Logan, waiting. When he was silent for several minutes, she shook her head and started to walk away. Logan grabbed her arm, pulled her toward him, and proceeded to kiss her in a way that almost made her re-think the whole leaving thing. Almost. Veronica pulled back to catch her breath. _

"_Logan Echolls, you can't kiss me like that and expect me to make a life-altering decision because of it! I can't believe you. I loved you at one time, Logan, but I have to move on with my life." The look on Logan's face made her cringe. As she opened her mouth to apologize, he cut her off._

"_It's alright, Veronica. It was just a good-bye kiss. I can't have you thinking that I'll be pining away for you once you leave. I will be just fine. Now you can go to Virginia and that big University of yours with a clear conscience and have a wonderful life. Goodbye, Veronica." Logan gave her a mock salute, clicked his heels, got into his car and drove off with a squeal of tires._

"_Goodbye Logan." After what felt like hours of standing there, looking in the direction Logan had gone, Veronica finally spoke, and only then did she feel the wetness on her cheeks and realize she was crying._

* * *

Veronica vowed that day that she would never allow anyone else to hurt her the way Logan had. So far, she had been able to keep that vow. She had convinced Jason they were better off as friends, and if she went out on a date with anyone else, she didn't ever let it get past one or two dates. Veronica had a sneaking suspicion that if her and Logan kept being thrown together like last night, he kept being so sweet to her, and kept looking at her the way he had been, she was going to have the hardest time going back to Virginia – to a place where she had no friends and the rush of the city and the crimes she helped investigate made her sick to her stomach more often than not.

But for now, she had a _friend_ to visit in this hospital room. At least she always friends and a place she could come home to.

Veronica took a deep breath to clear her thoughts, put a smile on her face, and knocked on Mac's door.

* * *

***So now we know what happened the last time Logan and Veronica saw each other! Also, I don't know if Virginia has a state university in Richmond, so please forgive me if they don't. And just as a note, I'm not forgetting or leaving Mac and/or Wallace out. The next chapter will definitely have them in it. And let me remind you, that some questions that arise in this story might not be answered in this one, but in the sequel. I AM going to do a sequel, and I'm already thinking about what it will be about; please bear with me! Thank you again for all your comments! I love the feedback! :)**


	17. Mac

_**Seventeen**_

"Hey Mac, how are you feeling?"

"Like I've been shot." Mac smiled at Veronica as she made her way over to the bed to give Mac a hug, and then she noticed Logan.

"Hey Logan, how are you?"

"I'm doing pretty good. You doing okay? Getting shot is not fun." Logan smiled at Mac.

"Yeah, I'm just really sore. The doctors said they were able to get everything stitched up and fixed inside me, and as long as I take all my medicine, I should be able to go home in a week or so. My mom…Ellen…said she's going to take care of all my hospital bills and everything for me. She even offered to let me stay with her when I get out of here. I think I might just take her up on it." Mac smiled at the thought. Veronica shook her head; she hadn't even known Mac and her biological mother had gotten to know each other, at least not well enough for Mrs. Sinclair to ask her to stay with them. _Wow, I've been gone for way too long. _

"That's awesome, Mac."

Logan saw the mixture of emotions crossing Veronica's face. Veronica had not had any contact with her own mom in years. And as tough as she was, Logan knew it bothered Veronica that her mom didn't even try to have contact with her after all this time. Veronica had given her life savings to get her mom into rehab; Lianne returned the favor by not completing the rehab and then stealing reward money from Veronica and Keith as well.

"So Veronica, how long are you in town for?"

Veronica saw Logan look at her when Mac mentioned her mom. She must not have hidden her feelings so well after all. If she had, Logan wouldn't have changed the subject by asking a question he already knew the answer to.

"Um, I'm actually not real sure how long I'll be in town. I've built up quite a bit of vacation time, so I can pretty much stay as long as I want. My boss has been really cool about it." Veronica smiled at Mac. She was looking forward to being able to sit down and talk to Mac while she was in town. Suddenly, her phone buzzed with an incoming text message. She looked down to see who it was from; Wallace, of course.

**_WE NEED TO TALK…MEET ME IN 30 MINUTES AT MY PLACE._**

Veronica shook her head with a sigh and sent him a message back.

**_I KNOW…YOUR PLACE WON'T WORK…MY PLACE…SEE YOU THEN._**

"Everything okay, Veronica?" Mac looked concerned.

"Yeah, it's just Wallace. We were talking about something earlier and he wants to meet up to finish our conversation. I guess we're going to have to go soon if I'm going to meet him in half an hour. Sorry to cut our visit so short, but I will definitely be back to see you, and soon." Veronica leaned over to hug Mac again, taking care not to squeeze too hard.

"Oh Veronica, one more thing. Um…are you okay with me and…you know?" Mac's cheeks turned pink as she tried to get the words out.

"Am I okay with you and Leo dating?" Veronica grinned widely and nodded her head.

"Oh, good. I really like him." Mac's cheeks darkened even more.

"Good, then I'm happy for you both. You both deserve someone good in your lives." Veronica hugged Mac one more time, and then turned to Logan.

"You ready?" At Logan's nod, Veronica made her way to the door and turned to wave good bye to Mac one last time.

"I'll see you again soon, Mac." Mac smiled and nodded.

* * *

As soon as Veronica and Logan walked out the door, Mac picked up the phone and dialed a number she knew by heart.

"Hey, it's me. You have to tell me what you find out. I have to know." Once she had an affirmative answer from the person on the other end of the line, she said good bye and hung up the phone, a smile on her face.

* * *

"So you're really okay with Mac and Leo seeing each other?" They were standing in the hallway, waiting on the elevator to make its way back to their floor.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Veronica looked sideways at Logan.

"Well, you know…I didn't know if seeing him again after all this time had maybe stirred up some old feelings."

"Oh no, definitely not, not him." Veronica realized what she said and opened her mouth to take it back.

Logan wouldn't let her. He put his finger up to her lips to quiet her.

"It's okay, Veronica. Me too…me too." Logan couldn't look away from her.

As they moved closer to each other, Veronica could feel it; the butterflies were taking off again. Being this close to Logan was dangerous to her well-being, and to this case. Because Jason had been right - if it turned that Logan was in fact guilty, Veronica didn't know that she could do what she would need to do.

"Hey there Veronica, Logan." Leo's sudden appearance and greeting brought Veronica out of her daze. The knowing look on Leo's face said he saw what was about to happen when he got off the elevator (somehow neither her nor Logan heard it ding).

"Hey Leo, we're uh, just on our way out. She's looking pretty good." While Veronica updated Leo quickly, Logan nodded a greeting then got in the elevator to hold the button for the doors.

"Alright, well I guess I'll see you guys later." Leo waved good bye as he took off toward Mac's room.

"I bet they're cute together." Logan smiled as he said this.

"Look Logan, we can't just go around almost-." Logan shook his head to cut her off.

"Let's not over analyze this or talk it to death. We are meant for each other. We're epic, remember? I'm not worried about what's going to happen. We'll be together, someday." The way Logan looked at her told Veronica he was completely convinced of what he was saying. He truly believed it.

_Oh Logan, if you only knew the truth about me, about what I do, and the fact that because of that, I might have to arrest you one day._

"Alright Logan, we can _not _talk about it for now. But I assure you, we _will _have to talk eventually." Logan just smiled in response.


End file.
